


Hot and Unbothered

by JonesyBonesey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Rough Sex, Skele-heats, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonesyBonesey/pseuds/JonesyBonesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is in heat and needs your help! Who are you to deny what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Unbothered

You and Papyrus were hunched over, sitting on the floor. Trying to solve a 10,000 piece puzzle before the night ended was a little more difficult than you both thought. You were still plugging away at the pieces, slowly making sense of the jumbled mess, while Papyrus sat feeling irritable. After the third hour of puzzle solving, it became boring for him. To top it all off he was starting to feel feverish, too. 

_‘Uh oh. I can’t be close to hitting that again can I?’_

Papyrus couldn’t remember the last time he had hit his cycle, but he could _feel it coming._ It had to have been before he met you, right? He was normally so good at keeping himself organized! Your lovely gams and seductive gaze always made him lose himself. He had to get away from you before his heat hit. You would no doubt be disgusted by his animalistic urges!

“SORRY, SWEETIE. I MIGHT HAVE TO CUT OUR PUZZLE BONDING NIGHT SHORT. I’M FEELING A LITTLE ILL AND I’M GOING TO BED EARLY.” He ruffled your hair and smiled at you. 

You looked at him confusedly as he left in a rush and slammed his door. What had gotten into him? You hoped you didn’t do anything wrong. You decided to put a few more chunks of the puzzle together by yourself sleep next to Papyrus afterwards. Once you were satisfied with your progress, you stood and went upstairs to his room, cracking open the heavily decorated door and gasped. 

He was _not_ sleeping. 

You couldn’t have been apart from him for longer than thirty minutes, right? How on _earth_ were there pools of cum on his sheets? The poor skeleton looked like a wreck! And was that a… a gag? 

You entered the room, your curiosity getting the better of you. “Hey, Papyrus? You know if you were bored and pent up you could’ve told me.” 

Papyrus’s head snapped up to look at you. He was mortified and you could see little marmalade tears dripping from his sockets as he rode out his next orgasm. His left eye was glowing orange wilder than you’d ever seen. Papyrus pulled the gag out of his mouth and sat up shakily. 

“I SUPPOSE YOU DESERVE AN EXPLANATION, I-IF YOU CARE. YOU CAN LEAVE AT ANY TIME IF THIS IS TOO… WEIRD. I DON’T THINK THIS IS SOMETHING HUMANS HAVE.” 

You put a hand over his and smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t forgo reaching the surface just so my favorite skeleton could suffer in silence. So tell me what’s going on, yeah?” 

Papyrus smiled and blushed even brighter. His skull was illuminating the room along with his glowing pools of release strewn around the room. He took a deep breath. 

“I’M IN HEAT.”

You frowned and thought for a moment. “What you mean like a dog?? Is this… Are we doing pet play right now? That’s super kinky.” 

Papyrus hid his face behind his hands and groaned. How embarrassing. “I-I SUPPOSE IT’S COMPARABLE TO A DOG. ALL MONSTERS GO INTO HEATS BUT FOR SOME REASON, DESPITE LACKING GENITALS TO BEGIN WITH, SKELETON HEATS ARE AMONG THE MOST… EXCRUCIATING.”

You nodded and committed everything he was saying to memory. Excruciating heats? You felt bad that he had to go through this all alone, especially if he was this needy the whole time. You kissed his cheekbone. 

“I can help you, ya know, I absolutely would love to lessen the “excruciating-ness” of your heat.” 

Papyrus was taken aback at your response. You wanted to _help_?? What if he broke you!? While the thought of being able to take you was enough to almost make him cum again and his trembling bones were more than ready for some help, he didn’t want to hurt you. 

“ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY DAPSOLUTELY SURE YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME DURING MY HEAT. I MAY… I MAY DO THINGS THAT WOULD DISGUST YOU.” He warned you adamantly. 

You just waved your hand dismissively. “Hell yeah I’m okay with it! Any sex with my Paps is the best sex!” 

Papyrus felt all of his inhibitions melt away at once as he grabbed your shoulders and smashed his teeth onto your lips. He didn’t bother waiting for you to kiss back before snaking his long tongue into your mouth. You were more than ready to do a little tongue dancing with Papyrus, what you weren’t ready for was to feel something slimy lapping at the most sensitive spot on your neck, and something else slipping down your jawline. 

You grabbed one of the squishy things at your neck and felt papyrus shudder and moan. You pulled away from Papyrus’s eager kissing to find that he had… more than one tongue lolling out of his jaw. Three to be exact. 

“Dude… woah... “ You found yourself muttering in awe. 

Papyrus blushed and shuddered as you held onto one of his tongues. “THAT’S, AH, SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS DURING MY HEAT. IT, UM, ALSO DOES THAT UNDER THE HOOD TOO.” He grinned and pulled one of your hands closer to his crotch, sure enough you felt three slippery appendages wrap around your wrist. You could feel yourself getting wetter just thinking about getting penetrated with those things. 

“What are you waiting for then, I wanna take those bad boys out for a test drive.” You tugged your hand free from the dripping tentacles and licked your wrist. Tasted the same as usual. You heard a loud groan from Papyrus and sure enough the poor skeleton was climaxing again. Just from watching you lick your wrist. This was going to be a fun night. 

Papyrus hid his face behind his hands and turned away from you.”I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT. MY HEATS ARE VERY… MESSY. IT DOESN’T TAKE MUCH STIMULATION FOR ME TO FINISH SO THAT WILL HAPPEN. A LOT.”

You chuckled and shook your head, scooting closer to Papyrus and inching your crotch towards Papyrus’s tentacle dick things. Papyrus groaned smirked. 

“YOU REALLY ARE A SPECIAL HUMAN.” He ran his hands down your cheeks. “ _MY HUMAN._ ” He growled and thrusted his triad of heat ridden dicks inside of your dripping cunt. “MY GOOD LITTLE HUMAN.” 

You felt the tentacles probing all inside you, stroking your most sensitive spots and making you groan and jolt as Papyrus thrusted. 

Papyrus threw his head back in ecstasy. He’d never had a partner to help him with heats, he always holed himself up and waited a week to show his face again. But now, now that he had you, oh boy was he relieved. He never knew heat sex was this visceral. He could feel his bones burning with lust and every feeling was tenfold. He held you close to his frame and laid you back on his bed. That was a little better. He knew this was gonna get a little rowdy and needed you as comfy as possible before he lost himself. 

He kissed all over your face and you giggled as the tongues tickled your cheeks. “I’m gonna look like a glowstick by the end of this Paps.” 

Papyrus chuckled and bit around your collarbone and neck. “YOU JUST TELL ME IF IT BECOMES TOO MUCH. YOU REMEMBER THE SAFE WORD?”

You chuckled and nodded. “Ketchup.” That word in itself was a boner killer for the both of you. 

The both of you shared one last look before Papyrus began thrusting wildly inside you without warning. He bit down on your collarbone to keep from screaming, because oh stars did he want to. He thought you were deliciously tight before, with three things inside of you it was almost unbearable. _Oh you were too hot, too hot, too hot…_ Papyrus but harder on your collarbone and grunted as he came inside of you. He pulled out and admired your form. You looked nice all adorned with his bite marks. He licked your wounds clean, absolutely loving the taste of your blood a little too much. He could feel his bones urging him back inside of you. Oh he needed you again. 

“DO YOU MIND TURNING ONTO YOUR CUTE LITTLE TUMMY, SWEETHEART?” He breathed into your ear. “I WANT TO GO UNTIL YOU CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE.”

You were more than happy to comply and flipped onto your stomach. He thrust two of his tentacles back inside of your cunt, using the third to abuse your clit. You whined and keened at the sensation, it was almost too much. Suddenly you felt him graze his fingers through your hair and pull. You moaned and smiled as he pulled your head up by your hair. 

Papyrus was leaving bites all over your back and loving scratches all over your ass. He held you in a vice grip as he thrust more and more. He could feel you were close to coming, smell you. He worked your clit faster and licked up your spine and you were undone. You tightened around Papyrus’s appendages and screamed. Papyrus pumped more of his magic fluids inside of you and moaned loudly. 

The skeleton pulled out again and sighed. “D-DO YOU NEED A LITTLE BREAK?” 

You nodded and sighed. You could feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. “A shower wo-would be good.” 

Papyrus nodded and stood, gently pulling you up with him, and walked to the bathroom. He didn’t get halfway down the hall before he needed you again. Despite your weariness, you were more than eager to help him out again. He did you hard against the wall, you left marks in their paint from clawing at the walls, there was a little divot in the drywall from the force of Papyrus’s thrusts. You two finally made it to the bath and managed to turn the water on before he needed you again. Papyrus flushed ashamedly. 

“I-I KNOW WE JUST DID IT, BUT I NEED YOU AGAIN. I’M SORRY I’M RUINING YOUR BREAK.” 

You chuckled and kissed his cheekbones. “It’s fine Pap. This just means I get special treatment when this is all over.” 

Papyrus nodded and kissed you softly. He was so lucky to have found a human like you. You’d get treatment for for royalty when this passed over. By the time you two made it out of the bathroom Papyrus had broken the faucet on the bathtub and the mirror above the sink. You were in no shape to walk at this point. 

“ Hey Pap, I’m hungry.” Papyrus nodded and picked you up. He hadn’t even gotten down the stairs to the kitchen. And it was the same thing again. You two broke a hole into the tall sink cabinets and there were all sorts of scratches and marks on the countertops. Not to mention all of the splatters of Papyrus’s release all over the cabinets and walls. After five hours you and Papyrus collapsed onto the lumpy green couch and passed out. Papyrus never had a good night’s sleep during his heat, but having you around certainly did help. 

Sans teleported home and sleepily walked into the kitchen as the couple slept. He noticed none of the holes in the walls or scratch marks. What he did notice was how the texture of their refrigerator handle. It was more… slippery than usual? He stared at the substance then froze, his pupils disappeared from his eye sockets. 

_oh hell no._

He looked around the kitchen and almost dusted right then and there. Almost every two feet there was a hole in the wall or jizz on the floor. Sans had to have a chuckle to himself. 

You really were a homewrecker.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Redone and non-anxiety attack inducing! All I really changed was the beginning.


End file.
